american dragon peace and evil
by crazyjj.1
Summary: when what happend with the little j story this when the ying yang dragon james carl meets with haley and jake but they don't know he is the yin yang dragon
1. Chapter 1: peace and evil

american dragon peace and evil

written by james holland aka crazyjj.1

Chappter1: ready to be black and blue

(trolls where running down in the sewers he jumps over some pipes and gets to a wall one troll taps on the left twice and the right twice the wall opens like a door)

troll 2: how are we going to tell the boss about we lost the fountain of youth!

(punch him in the stomach)

troll1: you tell him nothing i will do the talking and the rest of you shut up!

(they walk through the brick door and see a room was like a underground subway there was the boss came through the shadows in a cloak)

kyle: so where is it!

(the trolls became quite and scared)

kyle: WELL!! (he screams)

troll1: well boss we had a problem!

(kyle picks up the troll by the collar of shirt)

kyle: YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW OR I WILL TURN YOU TO ASH!

(he bring his right hand with metal finger nails on a glove the troll was turning white)

troll1: you see there where dragons

kyle: what did these dragons look like?

troll1: one was little girl dragon pink and one was blue and black dragon teenage kid!

(he looks very closer at him and drops the troll the troll crawls back to the group of trolls)

kyle: hmm in fact i might need you after all i got a task for all of you!

(the trolls get on there knees and beg)

troll1: sure anything!

kyle: this black and blue dragon you will catch him and bring him alive

do you understand!

troll 2: yes boss we understand

troll 1: yes just one question

how do you a catch a black and blue dragon?

(kyle looks at them and turns away)

kyle: hmm all in time but i will tell you!

(jake long cleaning up in grandpa's shop while foo dog is reading the paper and granpa is watering plants)

jake: hey foo dog have ever notice my little sister been so upset and weird about something

foo dog: i don't know kid maybe has to do with someone!

jake: who haley she has never has any friends!

grandpa: you know jake the flower has always have a root in differnt ways

jake: what!

(there's a hudge crash and a car alarm goes off trolls start to smash windows)

troll1: hey black and blue dragon (he shouts and smash) come out and play!

(jake comes out the shop)

jake: time to do this american dragon style DRAGON UP!

(he transforms into the american dragon and flys up one troll grabs a lady with a handbag and starts to scream)

troll 2: oh look what we have here pretty little girl give me your money my pet! (american dragon was right behind the troll)

jake: now that's just wrong yo!

(the troll truns around and let's go off the womens arm)

troll 2: well your not the blue dragon but the boss likes a stuff dragon!

(he starts to swing his pole at the american dragon and miss 5 times and get his butt roasted by jake's flame breath)

troll 1: now what! oh great good thing the boss gave me this (laughs)

(he brings out a cannon and shoots a eletric wire and takes jake down and the troll and gang up on him)

wait for chappter 2 of the american dragon peace and evil


	2. Chapter 2: in the nick of time

american dragon peace and evil

written by james holland aka crazyjj.1

Chappter 2: in the nick of time

(the trolls gang up on jake long)

troll 1: you have been a pest and we trolls know what to do with pests!

troll 2: ummm eat them!

troll 1: shut it!!

(slaps him across the head)

troll 1: no we squish them (he laughs and the troll brings out a gaint shoe)

jake long: a gaint shoe thats stupid!

troll 1: it was that or newspaper.. what am i saying just squish him!

(puts his hand on his head the trolls bring the shoe slowley and then a boy in a hood throwing a pole at the shoe and hit the wall)

troll 1: if this is a joke im not laughing

troll 2: i am (laughs and troll 1 chokes hi with his hands)

james carl: DRAGON UP!

troll 1: its that blue and black dragon get him and bring him alive you dumb pointed head's!

(they charge after james carl and grab his tail and hold him down jake breaks free and hits them with his tail)

jake long: that's what im talking about

(he pick one of the trolls and use him as bowling ball rolls him and hits them like bowling pins)

jake: strilke for the american dragon!

(the trolls get up and run off with fear)

troll 2: lets get out of here!

troll 1: come back here oh forget!

(he runs off with the trolls and go into the sewers the american dragon looks at james and breaks him free)

jake: are you ok

(james gets up and runs off)

jake: dragon: hey wait

(he chase him in the sky over roof tops and talckes him from the legs and holds him he struggles)

jake: who are you and why did you save me?

(he stops to strugle and turns into his human self and gets up)

james: jake right!

jake: you know me?

james: yeah but you were cute little guy

jake: James why are the trolls after you?

james: don't know that question i just came to help you but it was the other way around

jake: yeah haley tell me about you she said you just went you know gone when you were talking to her

james: if i was there to long the trolls will know where i was i couldn't take that risk with a little girl

jake: you mean haley

james: i got to go

(he jumps on a side of a pole on a building)

jake: (shout's) hey when can we meet again

james: tommrow night meet me on the roof of Jo's flower shop be there with haley!

(he jumps on the roof and went without a trace meanwhile at the sewers)

kyle: YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I SAID DID (screams at the trolls as they hide behind a wooden box)

troll 2: hey forgive us we had a bad day

(he threws a lamp and miss him)

troll 1: don't say that nit wit look i think we need a new plan by getting rid of that american dragon

kyle: mmm that is not a bad idea

troll 1: that is if you spare us oh great one

(they get on there knees)

kyle: (he has a look in his face) ok ok but this is your last time don't screw up now bring me that blue and black dragon and the american dragon!

chappter 3 is very last chappter of peace and evil next time the review keep sending


	3. Chapter 3:the last dance

american dragon peace and evil

written by james holland aka crazyjj.1

Chappter 3: the last dance

(james lays on the billboard of jo's flower shop he looks at his watch)

James: come on where are you guys?

(jake and haley fly down in dragon form james turn's around)

Haley: james?

(he kneels down haley comes up to him)

James: its great to see you again haley

Jake: so why did you call us up here?

James: I need your help American dragon you see for 2 years I had bad luck in new york that's why my brothers here and he swear his revnge !

Jake: why is your bother out to get you?

James: along time ago I used to be a student to one of the great dragon master's he show me everything he know my brother was a student at the dragon council that's when he was thrown out for the death of my master and was never seen then until today that's why I need both your help if not the whole world will go in darkness.

Jake: hey chill man we will help you

Haley: right till the end

James: thank you two you are great friends to me

(they fly out in the night sky right outside jake and haley's house)

James: tomorrow we will find him and stop his plans once and for all

Jake: right seya man.

James: alright if there's any trouble you know where to find me.

Haley: good night james

James: and goodnight haley

(James fly off haley and jake are in there bed rooms outside the trolls were in the trees waiting for orders

Troll1: alright team you know what to do

Troll2: actually we don't

(troll 1 slaps him across the head)

Troll1: We grab the little girl and the American dragon and the other dragon will follow to our layer got it

Al trolls: got it

(they sneak in the window and into the house one of the trolls breaks a lamp)

Troll1: will you watch were your going!

Troll3: sorry boss

(They get into Haley's room she opens her eyes slowly the grab her she screams they throw her in the bag and can't get out

Stay tuned for chapter 3 and half…………


End file.
